Silence Says a Great Deal
by Roheryn's Knight
Summary: Rated for my paranoia. Takes place a few years after "Titans Together". Jericho is the hero of Silver City. He's a Titan because he's nothing like his father but one day he's saved by a myterious ninja who is full of surprises. No flames please. Jerikole.
1. Chapter 1

I would like to say this beforehand because I don't want the Jericho fangirls getting angry: THIS IS NOT A JERICHOXOC FANFIC. Yes, there _is_ an OC _in_ the fanfic but she in no way gets involved romantically with J. He's too good for her.

Oh, and another thing: this _is_ going to evolve into a fanfic. I don't know exactly how long it'll be but I do have a story in my mind and will be adding on to this.

Anyway, please enjoy.

Big thank you to **XxPhoenix FlightxX** for all your help.

* * *

><p><span>Silence Says a Great Deal<span>

You know the Teen Titans watched over Jump City and you know the Titans East guarded Jump City. What you do not know is there was another, smaller city called Silver City and it had a very special guardian indeed.

A guardian that two unsuspecting thieves were about to meet.

Both were men in their late-thirties and wore black clothing, including black ski-masks to hide their faces. They carried sacks of money which they'd stolen from the Silver City Bank. The sirens of police cars rang in their ears but they simply darted into a gloomy alley and blended into the shadows while the cop cars drove right past. Breathing heavily from adrenaline and running as fast they could, the two burglars were silent for a moment before one recovered. He then chuckled and slapped the other's shoulder boyishly.

"Not bad for one run, eh, Joe?" He laughed to himself. His companion gave him a weak grin as he struggled to get his breath back, being the more heavy-set and less athletic one of the two.

"Not bad . . . at all." Joe wheezed as evenly as he could manage. The two of them didn't notice the figure creeping up behind them in the darkness until Joe's companion got his feet knocked out from under him. "What happened, Eddie?" Joe asked, still trying to get his breath back.

Eddie shook his head while he sat up on his hands and knees and frowned. "I don't know. I must've slipped or . . ." His voice trailed off as he raised his head and found himself staring into a pair of hypnotic green eyes. Those eyes dragged him in like the tide and he lost his focus as well as his awareness as the withes of the eyes changed to black and the robber felt another presence inside of his mind.

"Get . . . out." He growled before the essence took control of his body completely.

Joe watched nervously as his friend shook his head again and stood up with more agility than he'd ever seen him with. "Eddie?" Joe inquired anxiously. "You okay, man?"

His friend turned to him and Joe let out a high-pitched squeak. Instead of his familiar, hard brown eyes, Eddie had striking green eyes that seemed to pierce Joe's soul.

"_Get _. . ._ it _. . . _OUT!_" Eddie screeched to Joe.

In response, Joe screamed in a surprisingly soprano pitch and panicked uselessly. Eddie swore aloud at both Joe and the essence within him, and fought mentally against it but he found himself stepping closer to the shorter man. While Joe was distracted by his own fear, Eddie's fist raised above his head and come down on his friend's head. Almost immediately, Joe's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground unconscious. Eddie unwillingly knelt down and stared into his friend's blank face and closed eyes, which slowly opened on their own and glazed over while Eddie felt the . . . the _being_ inside of him loosen its control and he saw a transparent figure lower itself into his accomplice's body.

As Eddie shook himself of the unnerving feeling of not being in control of one's own body, he mumbled, "What are you?" While standing up, he heard Joe speak in a cold voice that contained uncharacteristic knowledge.

"Call me Jericho."

Eddie's head jerked up to look at his friend in both astonishment and realization. Joe's glazed-over, hazel eyes changed to penetrating green as his body became possessed. "What the hell . . . ?" Eddie muttered in confusion.

"Don't call on hell for help." Joe said in an aberrantly sage voice. "I've got contacts there." Eddie stared at his comrade in horror as Joe, or rather the person controlling Joe, pulled back his fist and threw it forward into Eddie's gut. While Eddie doubled over and moaned in pain, he saw Joe's body shudder then a transparent teenage boy stepped out of him while Joe toppled over clumsily. When the boy solidified, Eddie saw that he wore black pants, a white shirt, a purple vest, a gold belt, and purple boots. His hair was blond and his green eyes were cold though his mouth was curved up into a small smirk. Eddie sneered and stood up just as Joe recovered completely and glared at the back of the boy's head.

"Stupid kid." He spat at the boy. "Why don't you—" The thief was cut off by a blow to the nose. Wailing pathetically, Eddie nursed his bleeding nose while the boy—Jericho—turned to Joe. With trembling hands, Joe clenched his fists, attempting to look tough, and swung his arm at the teenager, who dodged his punch easily. When he tried to hit the boy again, Jericho caught Joe's fist and threw him aside. Screaming dramatically, Joe fell backwards, slamming his head against the wall of the alley. He slumped to the ground limply while Jericho stalked towards him menacingly.

However, the hero froze when he heard the distinct sound of a gun being cocked. Slowly, the boy turned to find a gun being aimed at his head. Eddie had a manic sneer on his face while he continued hold his still-bleeding nose with his free hand.

"Nobody makes a fool out of us, punk." He growled. Jericho stared at him fearfully as the burglar's finger began to squeeze the trigger. He closed his green eyes and waited for the pain to come.

A shot rang out, followed by a yell of surprise and anger. When he felt no pain, Jericho's green eyes snapped open to see Eddie empty-handed, clutching his wrist which was bleeding lightly. The gun was nowhere in sight and the criminal looked terrified, and Jericho quickly saw why. A dark shape leapt from the shadows and collided with Eddie before either of the males could react. Eddie fell to the ground while the shrouded figure kicked him in the groin. Howling in pain, Eddie curled up in a feeble position, nursing his tenders. The figure began to stride towards the man and it was then Jericho saw the glint of a knife. Thinking quickly, Jericho turned and bent down to stare into the eyes of the barely-conscious accomplice. He easily took control of the other thief's mind and stood up. This man was less nimble but he would have to do. As Eddie's attacker raised the knife above their head, Jericho threw Joe against them and knocked them both to the ground. It was as they bolted to their feet and glared down at him that Jericho saw that the dark figure was a girl.

Her attire was that of a ninja; black clothing, black gloves, black boots, and a black mask that covered all of her head except her eyes, which were a striking golden color. They blazed with anger as she glowered at him, her fury making Joe snivel pitifully. She pulled back her fist and seeing her punch coming, Jericho was able to exit Joe's body just before the girl hit the thief's head and knocked him out again.

Jericho appeared behind her and she whipped around, swinging her fist out as she did so. He dodged it swiftly but then felt a glimmer of fear as he saw the knife in her other hand. Holding up his hands in surrender, Jericho backed away slowly but to his astonishment and alarm, the girl stepped toward him, following him while she lifted her knife above her head just as she had with Eddie. He braced himself, ready to dodge any oncoming attacks, but to his bewilderment, she whipped around and slammed the knife into the ground through Eddie's shirt, trapping him in place. When he saw that he was pinned, Eddie let out a stream of swear words that made Jericho scowl. Ignoring both of them, the girl squared her shoulders then turned and walked deeper into the alley without a backward glance.

After a moment of silent debate, Jericho made up his mind and hurried after the enigmatic ninja girl.

He moved soundlessly after her but then his foot kicked a pebble and sent it skittering across the cement. Instantly, the girl whipped around and tried to attack him but Jericho jumped back, frantically waving his hands in submission. Gradually, the girl relaxed her tense, ready stance and dropped her arms to her sides, and once she'd done so, Jericho relaxed slightly as well and boldly took a step closer. He debated whether to take another step but when he saw the look in the girl's eyes, he decided against it.

The girl studied him with her golden eyes and for a moment, they changed colors. They glazed over to a cerulean hue but when Jericho blinked in confusion, they'd changed back to gold. He shook his head then stared at her curiously. Much to his surprise, the girl folded her arms and leaned against the alley wall casually, crossing her legs and scrutinizing Jericho, disinterestedly. She moved with the air of an entirely different persona than the hostile fighter she'd been a few moments before. Now she seemed bored, cocky almost.

Unsure of anything about this girl, Jericho warily held up his hand and said using sign language, _Thank you_.

Jericho's green eyes bulged and his jaw dropped in surprise when the girl signed back, _Caprice_.

It took Jericho a moment to realize that Caprice was the girl's name. Once he'd realized that, he quickly signed back his own name: _Jericho._

_I know_, was the ninja's reply.

_Why are you here?_ Jericho signed carefully.

Caprice hesitated a moment and her golden eyes changed again, the irises glazing over until they lightened to sunny yellow, and then resumed their gold color. They narrowed thoughtfully and she titled her head slightly to the side before answer.

_You_.

Jericho blinked in confusion.

_Me?_ _Why me?_ He asked, staring at her for clarification. She immediately straightened up and rigidly stepped away from the wall while she replied.

_To warn you._ _Danger_.

_What danger?_

_Your friends are in danger._

Jericho's blood ran cold and his pupils dilated with horror. _What do you mean? What danger?_ He signed feverishly.

_The Titans Tower. The crystal girl. A weapon. _Her small hands moved with frantic speed as she repeated the same phrase numerous times. Finally, Jericho stopped her by grabbing her wrists and holding them still. Once she'd stopped signing, Jericho released her and her hands dropped to her sides limply. Her eyes changed for a third time but this time, switching to a vibrant pink color for an instant.

_What weapon? Whose weapon?_ Jericho demanded silently. Now, though, the girl seemed numb. She stared straight at him with frightening vacancy in her expression. _Caprice?_ Jericho asked more slowly. _What danger?_

Very slowly, as if she was moving underwater, Caprice shook her head. Jericho gently touched her arm and she jerked away from the touch. This girl reminded him of Starfire, an alien princess and fellow Titan. Starfire's powers relied on her emotions and like her, this girl's emotions were very extreme, which is what Jericho assumed changed her eye color.

For a few moments, she inspected him, and then finally she lifted her hands signed, _Your father_.

Jericho's blood ran cold and he broke out in cold sweat. He forced himself to lift his hands and reply, _My father is dead_.

_No._ Caprice signed vaguely.

_He was killed_. Jericho insisted.

_No. He's alive. _The girl frowned in frustration, her irises changing to white for a moment before she carefully signed, _Weapon_. It was then that Jericho realized that this girl didn't know sign language as well as he did. She was not like him.

_Speak_, he signed, _and explain_.

_No._ The answer was firm and resolute. _No words._

_Why not?_

She didn't answer his question, but instead repeated,_ Your friends are in danger._ A w_eapon. The crystal girl. That's all I know._

Jericho pondered her words for a moment. Crystal girl . . . ? Then it dawned on him. One of his close friends, a Titan called Kole, had the ability to harden her skin into an indestructible crystal layer. Kole had told him that when she'd first met the Titans, they'd been fighting Dr. Light in the Artic Circle when they'd all fallen into her home, an underworld. When Dr. Light had learned about Kole's power, he'd tried to kidnap her and use her crystalized self to power his suit. With the help of Kole's caveman companion, Gnarrk, the Titans had managed to save Kole and stop Dr. Light. Perhaps Jericho's father had a similar idea?

Immediately, Jericho shook his head as if to erase the thought from his mind. He turned his focus back to Caprice and said with his hands, _My father is dead._

_No. _The ninja looked frustrated then her eyes deepened to a pretty violet color and when the color cleared to her usual golden hue, her eyes were sharp with deliberation. _He sent me. He sent me to find you._

_Why did he want you to find me?_ Jericho asked suspiciously.

_Infiltrate the Titans._ The girl struggled to explain, _The_ c_rystal girl. A weapon._

Jericho deliberated this for a moment then inquired, _He wanted to use me to get Kole?_

Relieved that he understood, Caprice nodded her head. Jericho's green eyes narrowed in distrust and he demanded, _Why shouldn't I turn you in to the Titans?_

Bemusement flickered through the girl's golden eyes and she signed back, _I'm a friend._

_A friend? _

_I'm your father's apprentice._ She clarified silently.

His distrust increased and he signed, _If you're working with my father, you're an enemy._

_Not working with. Working for. I'm no friend of your father. I have no choice._

At first, Jericho didn't understand but then comprehension flooded through him. This girl was not a volunteer. Like Robin had once been, she was being forced to be his father's apprentice.

_If you're not with Slade, why are you here? If he sent you, what are you doing here?_

Caprice gave him a knowing look. _You know why._

_He threatened you?_ Jericho guessed. With a quick change of her eye-color, Caprice blinked her momentarily bronze eyes and nodded miserably. _So you're here because he forced you to find me and try and get my help in getting Kole? _Caprice nodded again, this time more eagerly. _But then, why are you telling me this?_

_I'm no friend of your father_. She repeated then continued, _If you and your friends stop your father then he cannot hurt my family and I will be free._

Jericho stared at her, reflecting her words for a moment, then signed, _What about your eyes?_

As if to reflect his question, Caprice's gold eyes flashed to amber before she replied, _Your father paid scientists. He wanted me to have eyes like your Starfire. I'm a failed experiment._ She started to sign something else but then stopped before he could understand what it was she was saying and dropped her hands to her sides.

_Your eyes express your emotions?_ Jericho concluded.

Caprice nodded. _They tried to imitate Starfire's powers. Her powers are based on her emotions so they tried to do that to me. It didn't work._

Jericho's mind was struggling to absorb everything but there was still one speck of doubt that needed to be satisfied. _How do I know you're telling the truth about being against my father?_

After a beat, Caprice signed back, _You don't. But you could turn me in to Slade and see what happens. _She shuddered almost invisibly. _He would kill me slowly. _Then she looked at Jericho pleadingly, her eyes flickering orange again, and said, _I'm not doing this for me. My family is at risk as long as Master is alive. I need your help, not for me, but for them._

The last fleck of doubt was vanquished and Jericho nodded decidedly. _I'll help you but I can't do it alone. We need the other Titans. We need to go to Jump City._

Caprice nodded, her shoulders sagging relief. Then she fearfully signed, _Master can't find out I betrayed him. Otherwise he'll hurt my family._

Jericho smiled comfortingly. _We won't let him hurt your family. And don't call him Master. You're not a slave._

She blinked and nodded slowly in agreement. Then she asked, _You thought Slade was dead, didn't you?_ When Jericho nodded, she looked strangely satisfied as though this was something she'd been wondering about and had been seeking confirmation. Jericho studied the girl curiously then sighed. She was yet another name to add to Slade's list of victims, including names of both dead and alive people, harmed and unharmed people, willing and unwilling.

Silently, Jericho resolved that he would do whatever it took to stop his father and to keep both Caprice and Kole safe. They were two innocent girls and neither one of them deserved to suffer at the hands of his father.

What he didn't know was Caprice did not reveal everything to him, though she did so for his own safety, but her secrets were dangerous enough to kill someone, even two innocent girls.

* * *

><p>Yep sooooooo that's the beginning. I know Jericho is way gentler than I made him appear but it was rather difficult to show how gentle he is when he's pwning two bad guys and meeting some weird ninja whose eyes change color and she apparently works for Slade. Hopefully, I'll be able to show more of his other side in the next chapter. I can't decide if I like it or not. I <em>was<em> rather pleased with the ending of the chaper. It took me a bit of time to come up with the right ending but I'd like to here what you think about the chapter in general. Please review, and suggestions/corrections are welcome but flames are not. Thank you.

-Ro


	2. Chapter 2

FINALLY! Cheese and crackers, it took me forever to sit down and just type this out. Still, I'm actually quite pleased with how it worked out.

Anyway, please enjoy chapter 2.

Big, big, BIG thank you to **XxPhoenix FlightxX** for all your help!

* * *

><p><span>Silence Says a Great Deal<span>

Kole's cerulean blue eyes were as wide as they could as she stared up at the Titans Tower. She'd forgotten how large it was since the last time she'd been there, which had been a couple years ago when the Brotherhood of Evil attacked.

Her companion and best friend, Gnarrk, a simple but kind caveman, grumbled nervously as he eyed the city that sat across from the island the Tower was located on. Giving him a comforting smile, Kole patted her friend's shoulder.

"I know you're nervous about being up here, Gnarrk, but don't worry." She cocked her head to the side and her encouraging smile widened. "We're going to be with the Titans. They'll look after us." She assured him. Gnarrk looked a bit cheerier at the prospect of seeing their friends again. He smiled slightly and nodded in agreement. "Good, now come on!" Kole giggled and playfully ran on ahead to the tower's entrance. Once she got there, she pressed her hand into the scanner that was positioned next to the front door. Her hand heated up slightly as the system took her I.D. into consideration then she heard a quiet, approving beep and the door slid open with a loud hiss. Gnarrk looked anxiously at the door but Kole touched his arm supportively.

"It's okay, Gnarrk. It's not gonna hurt you." She soothed. Gnarrk relaxed a little but still looked around edgily as his small, pink-haired friend led him into the Tower. Her mouth opened in awe as she took everything in, the vast size, the advanced technology, the typical-teenage furnishings, everything was so different to her from the Underworld. Gnarrk, on the other hand, was more wary than intrigued.

"Hey!" The sudden yell caused Gnarrk to yelp and curl into a ball, cowering fearfully. Kole turned around and a wide grin broke across her face as the Teen Titans approached.

Robin, the Boy Wonder and leader of the Titans, had grown taller in the past couple of years and his spiky black hair had grown slightly longer.

Cyborg's brown human eye widened in recognition when he saw Gnarrk trembling in a little ball on the floor.

Beast Boy, who had called out the greeting, wore a large grin on his face as he walked over. His lanky adolescence lingered but he was beginning to show signs of physical maturity. Mentally, the same could not be said.

"Dudes!" He crowed enthusiastically. "It's you!"

Kole giggled and nodded her head in agreement. "It's us."

Raven's violet eyes stared emotionlessly at their visitors. She pulled her long dark cloak around her but left the hood down.

"Raven, did you see who's here?" Beast Boy asked her excitedly. "It's _them_!"

The sorceress of Azarath turned her impassive gaze on the shape-shifter and rolled her eyes. "I'm not blind." She said in annoyance.

"Friends!" Starfire squealed and clapped her hands in delight. With her joy, she rose into the air and flew over to Kole and Gnarrk, her auburn hair whipping behind her prettily. Her green eyes were alight with pure delight as she pulled the shorter girl into a suffocating hug. "How I have missed you so!" She proclaimed happily. Kole's blue eyes were starting to bulge from the force of Starfire's embrace and she patted Starfire's arm, unable to form a response.

"Yo, Star! Don't crush our guests before we can even get a real welcome in!" Cyborg called with a hearty laugh. Starfire giggled and released Kole, who gasped softly and gave the taller girl a wobbly but grateful smile.

Robin stepped forward and offered a friendly grin. "What brings you guys here?"

"We thought we'd come for a visit to our upper-world friends." Kole explained with a sheepish smile. "I hope that's okay."

"Of course it's okay." Robin assured her. "You guys can visit us anytime." The other Titans nodded in agreement.

Kole smiled at them thankfully then bent down to comfort Gnarrk. "Gnarrk, it's okay." She murmured gently. "The Titans are our friends, remember?" Gnarrk peeked out of one eye then jumped up with a joyful yell. Kole laughed as Gnarrk swept all five Titans into a hug that could almost compare to one of Starfire's embraces. Raven did not look at all enthused about being hugged but didn't complain as Gnarrk gently set their friends on the ground again. Robin looked a bit flustered and Beast Boy was trying to get his breath back while Cyborg examined a dent in his armor and sighed quietly. Starfire, however, continued to look euphoric.

"Friends, to honor your most wonderful visit to us, I request that we do the hanging out and the catching up of the two years without your presence." She clapped her hands again and before anyone could protest, swept everyone into the main room and settled them on the semi-circular couch. Once everyone was seated, Starfire flew over and settled on the couch beside Robin before turning her large green eyes on Kole expectantly. Raven glared at Starfire for a moment before sighing and pulling out a book about ancient rituals and ceremonies and promptly proceeded to ignore everyone else. Beast Boy and Cyborg glanced at each other then shrugged and picked up their video game remotes and switched on the gaming system and began their routinely practice of exchanging verbal abuse and competitive words. Starfire and Robin were the only ones to keep their attention on their guests. Gnarrk's gaze kept warily darting back to Cyborg's and Beast Boy's game. He was cautious of it, yes, but his curiosity got the best of him and he turned his attention entirely on the screen. Soon, he was yelling victoriously alongside both of them, even though he had no idea what they were shouting about.

Kole smiled fondly at her friend's enthusiasm, pleased that he was fitting in at the Tower.

"How's the Underworld?" Robin asked conversationally. Kole turned her attention back to the Boy Wonder and Starfire and shrugged good-naturedly.

"It's as wonderful as always." Kole chirped. "We, that is, Gnarrk and I, love it down there."

"It must be pretty great," Robin mused, "to not have to worry about technology or crime or any of the stuff we worry about up here."

Kole giggled. "That's true." She agreed. "The biggest problem we have is keeping the animals out of our house."

Starfire's green eyes widened with concern. "But, surely with your crystallized powers you can handle such a _problem_, yes?"

"Of course." Kole nodded. "It's easy to take care of them." Then she giggled again and said teasingly, "The first time you saw us, Star, you thought Gnarrk was trying to hurt me!"

Starfire blushed but beamed at her friend dotingly. Robin chuckled as well and patted Starfire's shoulder with his green-gloved hand.

"That's our Star." He declared.

Kole smiled, though she couldn't help but feel a sense of longing in her heart. Gnarrk was wonderful, the Underworld was wonderful, but seeing the Teen Titans together . . . was there more to life? In the Underworld, Kole had her necessities, adventure, fun, and her best friend. There couldn't be anything else, could there?

At that moment, a sharp beeping sound blared through the room, causing Gnarrk to wail and clutch Beast Boy as though the little green shape-shifter was his favorite stuffed toy with which he comforted himself. Beast Boy's green eyes bulged and he choked as Gnarrk squeezed him tighter. Raven, who had put down her book when the alarm sounded, was smirking at the scene taking place. Cyborg walked over the computer, typed something into it that Kole couldn't begin to understand, and then turned and grinned at his friends.

"We got more company." He announced, and at that moment, the doors to the room slid open to reveal someone very familiar to Kole and the other Titans.

"Jericho!" Kole cried elatedly then ran up the steps to throw herself at the blond boy and embrace him happily. His purple vest was soft and velvety, and his white sleeves tickled her hands as he hesitantly returned the hug. It suddenly occurred to Kole that perhaps she been too hasty and she quickly released her friend and stepped back. His striking green eyes were twinkling as he smiled kindly at her. He looked almost exactly like he had two years ago, except like Robin, he'd grown taller. His blond, curly hair still looked incredibly soft and his eyes still had that gentle glow.

She vaguely wondered if he'd brought his guitar with him; just before she and Gnarrk had gone back to the Underworld two years ago, she remembered that Jericho had played her the most beautiful melody on his guitar. Jericho may have been silent in tongue, but with music, he spoke volumes. He'd revealed so much in that song; about his inner peace, his kind heart, his love for the world, all through the melodic strumming of the little strings with his gentle, steady fingers. Kole had never seen or heard something so magical in her life, and she'd wished she could hear him play like that forever.

That was impossible, of course, because she lived with Gnarrk in the Underworld and Jericho lived on the surface. They couldn't even contact each other, due to the Underworld's lack of technology. True, they had the Titans' communicators, but those weren't used for friendly chats or keeping in touch in a friendly way; they were a means of emergency contact. The inability to maintain her friendships for that reason was perhaps the one thing Kole wished could change about the Underworld, but there was nothing she could do.

Giving herself a mental shake, Kole beamed at Jericho as the other Titans and Gnarrk came up behind her to greet their friend and fellow Titan.

"Dudes! We should like, totally have a party!" Beast Boy cheered.

"Do you want the short answer or the long answer?" Raven said, glaring at him.

"Um, how about—" He was cut off by Raven's telekinetic powers. The green changeling found himself surrounded by a sound-proof black sphere and though he pounded on it as hard as he could, Raven's powers didn't waver. Satisfied, the sorceress turned and gazed at Jericho, who offered her a nervous smile and a little wave which she did not return.

"Friend Jericho!" Starfire squealed as she hugged Jericho until Kole thought she heard some bones cracking. "This is indeed a most illustrious day at the Tower! I must prepare us a festive meal by the traditions of Tamaran! It will have the eggs of a _kjargah_, the fangs of the fearsome _shlybul_, and of course, how could we forget the _blornorr_'s tasteful excrements?" She released Jericho with a broad smile and immediately flew off to the kitchen. Cyborg and the still-encaged Beast Boy exchanged horrified looks.

"D-did she just say _poop_?" Cyborg stammered. Robin, Kole, Raven, and Jericho nodded, and Cyborg shuddered.

"I'd love to stay and catch up, Jerry, but I've got a mission to save our stomachs. Come on, BB!" Cyborg turned and dashed after Starfire, calling her name and protesting as he went. Beast Boy scowled after his friend then looked pleadingly at Raven, who sighed and freed him. He fell to the ground with a thud, thanked Raven, shouted a greeting to Jericho, and then turned and ran after Cyborg and Starfire in the form of a cheetah.

As soon as Beast Boy left, the room was filled with an awkward silence. Jericho glanced behind him as though he was looking for someone. Kole bit her lip and stared at the ground nervously.

"Just another normal day in the Titans' Tower." Robin joked, trying to lighten the air. Kole sighed silently in relief and shot Robin a grateful glance.

"If this is normal, I might just have to come live here." Kole laughed. Unfortunately, she didn't think about how Gnarrk might take her words. The caveman let out a hurt whimper then turned and fled the room, sobbing as he went. "Gnarrk!" She cried after him, mentally kicking herself for speaking so thoughtlessly. She knew her friend could be extremely sensitive and she'd spoken without stopping to think about Gnarrk.

"Sorry," Robin apologized. "I guess I kind of brought that on."

"No." Kole shook her head sadly. "It was me. I guess I better go find him and apologize." She smiled at Jericho again and said, "It was nice to see you again, Jericho." Her friend nodded and lifted his hand to reply.

_It was nice to see you, too_, he signed. Kole nodded then turned and ran out of the room in search of her friend.

Now that Kole was gone, Jericho felt it would be easier to explain his situation to Robin but before he could begin signing, Raven spoke up.

"I'll be in my room, reading." She stated flatly then turned and spoke directly to Jericho. "Don't go in my room. Understand?" Jericho nodded fearfully and Raven promptly vanished through the floor.

Robin grinned apologetically at Jericho. "Sorry. She doesn't really like guests."

Jericho shrugged it off but then started to sign to Robin, who thankfully knew sign language quite well.

_This isn't a pleasantry visit. You guys are in danger. Kole is in danger._

Immediately, Robin went into leader mode and ordered, "Start from the beginning, Jericho."

Jericho nodded and signed, _Can you open the entrance to the Tower?_

Robin looked surprised but walked over and opened up the front door of the Tower via computer. He checked the security cameras and saw a dark figure enter the Tower.

"Who is that?" He asked as he walked back over to Jericho, who didn't reply.

A few moments later, Jericho turned around and gestured with his hand, and Caprice cautiously and silently entered the room. Robin's eyes widened as Caprice came to stand beside Jericho, staring up at Robin with her golden eyes.

"Who are you?" Robin asked warily as he scrutinized the ninja before him. Jericho could see why he was suspicious; Caprice didn't exactly look trustworthy with her entire face obscured except for her eyes.

Caprice looked up anxiously at Jericho for confirmation and he saw her irises flash grey. He nodded once and she turned back to Robin and began to sign.

She told Robin everything that she had told Jericho, from being sent to find Jericho, to Slade's plan to infiltrate the Titans, to Kole, to the reason behind her color-changing eyes, and to the reason she was Slade's apprentice in the first place. Although she had some trouble signing at times, her message got across to the Boy Wonder.

_Please help me_, she pleaded silently. _Help my family. Save them. Save me._

Jericho turned his green gaze on Robin, whose face was drawn with tense thoughtfulness, and Jericho knew he was wondering if he could trust Caprice.

_I think she's telling the truth_, he offered. Robin studied him for a moment before studying Caprice. The teenage girl was scared, Jericho could tell, but she boldly met Robin's gaze and held it steadily. The only thing that betrayed her fear was her eyes when they changed to a vibrant pink for a moment before returning to gold.

Finally, Robin shook his head. "I'm not going to risk my teammates for a story. I'm sorry, but I need proof." He started to turn away but Caprice quickly lifted her hands and stopped him as she signed:

_I have proof_.

Robin turned to face her again and Jericho lifted his brows in confused curiosity. Caprice looked down at her hand pulled off her glove, revealing creamy skin and delicate little fingers with nails that had clearly been chewed on by their owner. That wasn't what caught Robin's and Jericho's attention. Out of the glove, she pulled a piece of paper which Jericho saw was a picture. She handed it to Robin who studied it for a few moments before offering it to Jericho, who took it carefully. When he gazed upon the picture, realization flooded through him.

It was a picture of a family. They were seated on a blue couch with white floral patterns. The wall behind them was decorated with family pictures that were too small for Jericho to see clearly. The father had a ruddy, happy face, red hair, a bushy beard, and kind jade eyes. He wore faded jeans and a patterned sweater, and had his arm around his wife's shoulders. The mother had long raven hair that was tied back in a plait, soft brown eyes, and fair skin, and she wore gray trousers and a match jacket over a lavender blouse. On her lap sat a little boy no older than three with the same red hair as his father and the same brown eyes as his mother. His smile showed that he'd lost a baby tooth not long before the picture was taken. Finally, at the father's feet was a young girl around the age of six. She had her mother's dark hair, her father's green eyes, and her mother's fair skin. Like her parents and her brother, she was beaming at the camera sweetly. There was an innocence about the family that struck Jericho; they loved each other very much and they were very, very happy.

He looked up at Caprice, who was staring at the photo with momentarily amber eyes that were dancing with so many emotions that it was hard to comprehend them all; there was sadness, longing, nostalgia, regret, love, hope, and protectiveness all fluttering together like butterflies in a field of flowers.

"Is this your family?" Robin asked quietly.

Caprice nodded, and Jericho could see tears glistening in the corners of her gold eyes as she carefully signed her response. _That was before Slade. He got me a year later. I was seven when he kidnapped me. _

"Then he forced you to work for him." Robin finished.

_And had you experimented on,_ Jericho added.

Caprice nodded, tears trickling through the black fabric of her mask. _I used to have eyes like my father. _

Jericho's heart wrenched involuntarily. This girl was telling the truth. There was so much emotion within her that was impossible to fake. She was scared for her family, well and truly.

_All I want is for them to be safe again._ She signed, her hands shaking. Jericho handed her the picture and she put it back inside her glove, which she then pulled back over her hand.

Robin nodded resolutely. "We'll keep them safe."

Caprice's eyes widened and they changed to a dark blue as deep and moving as the ocean's waters. She tried to sign something but her hands were shaking so much that she gave up and just hurled herself at Robin, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Jericho had to smile as Robin's obscured eyes widened and his mouth opened in surprise though no words came out. Then Caprice released him and did the same to Jericho, who was unprepared for the emotions and infinite gratefulness he felt coming out of the embrace in waves. He felt a silent sob convulse through her body as he held her. Then she pulled away and nodded for no particular reason.

_Thank you_, she finally managed to sign. _I will never be able to thank you_.

Robin, who didn't do emotional and touching scenes, simply nodded solemnly and said, "We'll need a plan, first off."

Jericho nodded and Caprice frowned thoughtfully.

But then Robin sighed and said, "Look, why don't you go and rest in one of the guest bedrooms? Jericho and I can start thinking about our first course of action."

Caprice knew as well as Jericho that that meant Robin wanted Caprice out of the room when he spoke to Jericho but she nodded agreeably then turned and walked out of the room. When the doors closed, they didn't see her stop just outside the room and look around the hallway, completely confused as to where she was meant to go.

Once she was gone, Robin looked at Jericho and said darkly, "I don't like this. I thought Slade was dead."

_He's alive, apparently._ Jericho signed with a grimace.

"Apparently." Robin agreed with a sigh. "Well, first we need to work on keep her family safe."

_How?_

"I don't know. Yet."

_We don't have much time before Slade gets suspicious._

"I know, but if we attack first think later, it may not end well for the family."

_What if we put the family in a safe house?_

Robin nodded slowly. "That might work."

Jericho hesitated before asking, _Do you think they know what happened to their daughter?_

The Boy Wonder pondered Jericho's question for a moment before answering, "I don't think so. But for their sake, I hope they don't."

* * *

><p>Gnarrk...what can I say? He's so cute. I loved writing him.<p>

Don't you love my failed Tamaranian animals? Heehee she said a fancy word for "poop".

Aw, family time.

Heheh, oopsie, Caprice is so lost.

Please review, dearies, but no flames. Kind and helpful words are welcome. Thank you.

-Ro


End file.
